Benutzer Diskussion:RC-3004/Archiv2015
Keks Hallo RC-3004, mit diesem Keks möchte ich dir dafür danken, dass du immer meine Fehler an meinen Artikeln ausbessert. Man, wenn ich immer seh', was ich für dämliche Fehler mache :D Vielen Dank! Mit freundlichen Grüßen --Gavin Darklighter (Diskussion) 17:03, 7. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Gerngeschehen! Mit der Zeit bekommt man ein Auge für solche Kleinigkeiten. Wirst du auch noch erfahren. Auch ich hab anfangs, und manchmal immer noch, einige Leichtsinnsfehler – oder jemand anders weiß etwas besser zu formulieren. Das gehört alles hier zu unserem Wiki, unserer Community und dem Lernprozess. Bild:;-).gif Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 17:09, 7. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Mando'a Sucuy'gar ner vod. Ich habe mal eine Frage an dich, und da du in letzter Zeit leider nicht mehr so oft im Chat anwesend bist, dachte ich stell ich sie einfach mal hier. Hast du eine Ahnung, ob es in Mando'a ein Wort für gold gibt, und wenn ja welches ist es. Ich hoffe du siehst das hier demnächst mal :D Gruß Darth Lebra alias Ryr Dolkka DarthLebra (Diskussion) 16:50, 29. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Jep! Gibt es. Wie du vielleicht in meinem Wörterbuch sehen kannst, ist das entsprechende Wort ve'vut. Wenn du das Adjektiv davon willst, schätze ich mal, dass man es ve'vutyc bilden würde. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:54, 29. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Danke für die Antwort. ::Schaust du noch ab und zu bei JF vorbei? ::Bin wieder am schreiben :D ::DarthLebra (Diskussion) 17:02, 29. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :::Zur Zeit hab ich etwas weniger Zeit, aber irgendwann schau ich mal wieder rein. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 17:04, 29. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::::Hallo nochmal RC, ::::Ich hab mal wieder eine Frage zu Mando'a. Was ist das mando'a-Wort für "sind" oder im englischen "are". Gruß Ryr alias DarthLebra (Diskussion) 18:16, 1. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::::Guten Tag Ryr'ika, das entsprechende Wort ist die konjugierte Form von cuyir und lautet in diesem Fall wohl cuyi. Du musst dann aber auch wirklich das WIR davor schreiben, sonst bekommt es eine andere Bedeutung unter Umständen. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:43, 2. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Hm, aber in meinem Fall gibt es da kein "wir". Würde es den auch bei einem "Die" gehen? ::::::Gruß Ryr alias DarthLebra (Diskussion) 16:49, 3. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::::::Die sind ist aber kein richtiger Satz :D Meinst du etwas wie sie sind oder steht das DIE für mehrere Objekte? - dann könnte man das theoretisch so sagen, aber ich kenne deinen konkreten Satz ja nicht. Cuyi ist halt die allgemeine und einzige konjugierte Verbform davon und passt also meistens, wenn der Satz an sich auch Sinn ergibt. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 17:12, 3. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Ich zeige dir einfach mal auf Basic, was ich meine. Der Satz wäre so: Heut ist für jemand anderen ein guter Tag zum sterben, aber "die" goldenen Hundert "sind" zäh! ::::::::Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur, a ve’vutyc olan /sind/ a’den! ::::::::Ich hoffe, dass das hilfreich ist... ::::::::Gruß Ryr alias DarthLebra (Diskussion) 17:39, 3. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Ja, dann passt cuyi gut, würde ich sagen. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 18:00, 3. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Ok, vielen Dank für die Hilfe, Gruß Ryr alias DarthLebra (Diskussion) 18:08, 3. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Falls du dir das mal ansehen willst, du findest es bei der Jedifanon unter Ve'vutyc Olan DarthLebra (Diskussion) 18:14, 3. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Su cuy'gar RC ner Vod, ::::::::::::ich bin mal wieder wegen Mando'a hier... :D ::::::::::::Ich hätte deswegen nämlich auch wiedermal eine Frage. Dabei geht es um das Mando'a-Wort für Stadt(oriya). In verbindung mit einem Namen, wie würde da die Satzstellung sein? Bsp: Glücksstadt/Glück-Stadt= jate'kara oriya? ::::::::::::Ich hoffe, dass ich meine Frage verständlich dargelegt habe. Ich würde mich über eine Antwort freuen. ::::::::::::Ryr Dolkka alias DarthLebra (Diskussion) 20:23, 21. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Eine wirklich schwere Frage. Da die Mandalorianer in ihrem Vokabular oft nur kurze und keine solch zusammengesetzten Wörter haben, kann ich dir keine endgültige Lösung anbieten. Ich bin das Wörterbuch mal durchgegangen und denke, folgende Vorschläge könnten in die richtige Richtung gehen. #jate'kara oriya #jate'kara'oriya (wobei ich eigentlich kein Wort kenne, in dem zwei Apostrophen wären) #oriya be jate'kara (Stadt des Glückes) Wie du es machst, bleibt natürlich dir überlassen. Die Sprache ist nicht so weit ausgearbeitet, dass es ein Richtig oder Falsch für diesen Fall gibt. Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 09:43, 22. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Ok, ich danke dafür, dass du mir mal wieder deinen Rat gegeben hast. Wenn ich mal wieder Fragen haben sollte, melde ich mich. Gruß Ryr Dolkka alias DarthLebra (Diskussion) 19:53, 3. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Kategorien der Rebels Episoden Hi, danke für deine Überarbeitung bei den von mir erstellten Artikel. Du hattest Recht mit der Anzahl an Episoden. Jetzt habe ich aber eine Frage wegen den Kategorien. Bei einigen Rebels Episoden-Artikel gibt es die Kategorie "Die Realität" bei den beiden Artikel hast du diese entfernt. Sollen die jetzt auch bei den anderen Artikel entfernt werden oder bei den beiden wieder eingefügt werden? Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 21:15, 7. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Guten Tag Gargondola, schön, dass du nachfragst. Wenn du dir mal so die Kategorie:Die Realität ansiehst, wirst du sehen, dass weder Filme, TCW-Episoden noch Reale Personen unten gleich aufgelistet werden. Man sortiert in diesem Fall die Rebels-Episoden einfach in die Unterkategorie, wie es nun von mir korrigiert wurde. Die Rebels-Kategorie ist unter Die Realität → Fernsehserien zu finden. Wir wollen unsere Kategorien ja nicht zumüllen, deswegen bei allen Rebels-Episoden einfach nur diese eine Kategorie reinschreiben. Ich werde "Die Realität" nun auch selbst noch ein bisschen entrümpeln. Danke RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 09:16, 8. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::Alles klar. Jetzt habe ich in manchen Rebels Episoden-Artikel gesehen, dass das Realitätssymbol in der Ära-Vorlage enthalten ist. Das müsste ja dann auch entfernt werden, oder? Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 09:58, 8. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::Nein, das bitte drinnelassen, da es sich um etwas Reales handelt. Es ist ein Video könnte man sagen und ein solches kannst du kaufen in einem realen Laden oder online usw. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 10:01, 8. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::::Gut. Jetzt habe ich es verstanden. Danke für deine Hilfe. Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 10:07, 8. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Partnerwikiantrag Hallo. Ersteinmal hoffe ich, dass ich mit meiner Frage und Bitte an den richtigen Administrator hier gelangt bin. Wenn nicht, verweisen Sie mich bitte auf den Admin, der sich mit dem Gebiet, auf das meine Frage zielt, auseinandersetzt. Es geht um einen Partnerwikiantrag zwischen Jedipedia und dem RPG Star Wars Wiki. Dieses Wiki ist mit 167 Seiten nicht annährend so groß wie Wikipedia. Allerdings würde es wahrscheinlich den Nutzern hier eine Möglichkeit bieten, ihrer Fantasie, in Form von RPGs und gegebenenfalls auch Fanfictions, freien Lauf zu lassen. Ich freue mich auf Ihre Antwort bezüglich dieses Antrags und würde mich freuen, wenn er angenommen werden würde. MfG, im Namen der Administration des RPG Star Wars Wikis, ZillaFan89 :Siehe: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Jedipedia_Diskussion:Partnerportal dort musst du deine Wiki als Partnerwiki vorschlagen. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 06:41, 6. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Guten Tag ZillaFan89, ein Richtig oder Falsch dürfte es eigentlich nicht geben, solange du es geschafft hast, einen Admin zu finden, selbst wenn das nicht mein Spezialgebiet ist. Wie Ahsoka Tano die Beste richtig sagte, solltest du deinen Antrag offiziell am besten im Partnerportal der Jedipedia stellen. Dort könntest du dann vielleicht auch darlegen, warum du dein Wiki für geeignet hältst, mit der Jedipedia zu kooperieren und worum es sich dabei überhaupt in seiner Funktion handelt. Worin unterscheidet es sich denn von den vielen Fake-Wikis, die nur versuchen, Wookieepedia oder uns nachzumachen? Wenn es einen richtigen Antrag gibt, werden sich sicher alle Administratoren damit auseinandersetzen und danach entscheiden. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:49, 6. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Lasat Kannst du mal bei dem Artikel Lasat guken,w eil ich habe ihn genau wie bei Ewoks bearbeitet für ne Kanon und legends version aber iwie hat das nicht geklappt (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Obi Wan Knoblauch (Diskussion | Beiträge) 20. März 2015, 17:02 Uhr) :Klar, ich schaus mir an. Und Signatur nächstes Mal nicht vergessen. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:18, 20. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Sieht im Grunde doch ganz gut aus. Weiß nicht, was du da als gescheitert siehst. Meine einzige Kritik ist die Kanontrennung. Gleiche Beschreibung und teilweise auch Geschichte bei Legends UND Kanon geht überhaupt nicht und muss geändert werden. Du kannst den Text nicht einfach zu Kanon kopieren und fertig. Wäre schön, wenn du selbst schreibst. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:25, 20. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Mehr Bewegung Ich hatte in jedipedia schon, bevor ich mir hier einen Account erstellt haben oft gelesen. Hie rist es eig. voll geil, nur iwie kommt es mir so vor, als wäre es hier iwie community-technisch ein bissel stehengeblieben. Also ich meine, keinen neuen abstimmungen. Liegt das daran, das viele Admins Inaktiv geworden sind ? MfG Obi Wan Knoblauch (Diskussion) 09:58, 30. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Zum Teil ist das tatsächlich so. Wir arbeiten mit drei Admins (mich eingeschlossen) durchgehend und haben noch zwei manchmal aktive. Abstimmungen gab es ja jetzt in der Benutzerversammlung am Samstag genügend. Wir sind gut bedient damit derzeit. Jetzt sollten wieder einige Projekte anlaufen und die Zusammenarbeit gestärkt werden. Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 10:02, 30. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Jakku Hi RC-3004, ich wollte dich fragen, warum du den Artikel über Jakku für unbrauchbar befunden und gelöscht hast. Meiner Meinung nach stand fast alles drinnen, höchsten die Verfolgung des Millenium Falken durch den Tie-Jäger hätte man noch hinzufügen können. VG TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 16:34, 20. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ja, die Sache ist die, dass der Artikel, als ich ihn mir angesehen habe, keinen Inhalt (ausgenommen die Kategorien) enthielt. Von daher ganz klar unbrauchbar. Da ist auch das Recherchieren in den Versionen zu blöd, wenn einer das vor etlichen 10 Bearbeitungen entfernt hat. Derjenige, der das zuletzt bearbeitet, sollte das doch sehen. Wenn wieder Inhalt da ist (du kannst ja auch eine alte Version wiederherstellen, denke ich), dann hab ich kein Problem mit dem Artikel. Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:35, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Also... ich hab die Seite verfolgt und hatte eine der letzten Änderungen bevor du die Seite gelöscht hast. Da war definitiv Inhalt. Mir passiert das manchmal mobil, dass nur Überschriften angezeigt werden, aber das die Seite leer war ist unmöglich. Und: Man kann gelöschte Seiten wiederherstellen? Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 17:16, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::Kann man in der Tat. Und ich kann nur sagen, was ich gesehen hab. Auch beim Aktualisieren der Seite gab es keinen Inhalt - ich bin ja zusätzlich noch draufgegangen zum Bearbeiten. Da war leider nichts. Ich kann mir das auch nicht erklären. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:14, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::Komisch... Ich hab die Seite auf jeden Fall nochmal neu geschrieben mit ein paar Änderungen. Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 15:29, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Alles Gute :Lieber RC, :feiere deinen Entstehungstag eines Spezialkommandos würdig! :Alles Gute, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:31, 30. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank! Welch Zufall, dass ich gerade an meinem Geburtstag angefangen habe, die Bad Batch-Folgen zu schauen. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 07:36, 1. Mai 2015 (UTC) Briikase Gote'tuur Briikase Gote'tuur, Erzeh ner vod! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag RC. Viel Glück und alles Gute in deinem neuen Lebensjahr! ^^ DarthLebra (Diskussion) 16:38, 30. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Vor'e, ner'vod! Auch dir vielen Dank. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 07:36, 1. Mai 2015 (UTC) JF-BV Hallo Erceh, ich hätte da mal eine Frage an dich. Da du ja nun auch mal ab und zu aktiv im JF warst und in gewisser Weise auch ein bisschen zuständig für sie bist, wollte ich fragen ob du an einer möglichen BV dort teilnehmen wollen würdest. Grüße Ryr Dolkka alias DarthLebra (Diskussion) 18:10, 8. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Praktisch gesehen, bin ich ja eigentlich mittlerweile inaktiv dort, aber bei Bedarf melde ich mich gerne bei euch und helfe, wenn Not am Mann ist. Wann und wo würde man diese BV denn ausrichten und vor allem: Worum soll es dort gehen - was soll geklärt werden? Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 07:16, 9. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Ein genauer Termin für eine Benutzerversammlung habe ich noch nicht festgelegt, da ich erst einmal genug Teilnehmer für eine suche. Da es die erste Benutzerversammlung wäre, würden erst einmal grundlegende Sachen wie weitere Gestaltung des Wiki beispielsweise besprochen werden. Ich hoffe auf dich und werde Akt'tar auch fragen ob er teilnehmen will. Grüße DarthLebra (Diskussion) 15:58, 16. Mai 2015 (UTC) :::Kleines Update: Am 31.05. ist jetzt die BV in der Jedifanon angesetzt. Bitte melde dich ob du dabei sein willst bzw. kannst. Gruß Ryr Dolkka alias DarthLebra (Diskussion) 12:52, 26. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::::Ich war nicht zuhause und lese die Nachrichten erst jetzt. Du kannst mich ja gern darüber informieren, was ihr so beschlossen habt. Vielleicht sehen wir uns demnächst mal im Chat. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:31, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::::Wir haben leider nicht viel erreichen können, da viele nicht erschienen sind. Nichtsdestotrotz gibt es doch immer ein nächstes Mal. Ich hoffe beim 2. Anlauf klappt die BV, und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du dieser beiwohnen würdest. Ich habe noch keinen konkreten Termin, sage dir aber Bescheid wenn wir einen haben. Ich wollte dich ausserdem noch fragen, ob du mir die Rechte eines Bürokraten in der JF verleihen könntest. Das würde mir wirklich weiterhelfen. Aber überlege es dir in Ruhe. Gruß DarthLebra (Diskussion) 16:56, 5. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Kanon Trennung Wenn du mit der Kanonversion von Curuscant nicht zu frieden bist, warum verbesserst du sie dann nicht selber ? Obi Wan Knoblauch (Diskussion) 09:13, 9. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Interessante Frage. Nun denn: Erstens sehe ich es nicht ein, dass jemand einen völlig unzureichenden Artikel „erstellt“ und ein Administrator oder Ritter ihn dann so abändern muss, dass er überhaupt noch seine Existenzberechtigung behält. Wenn man schon Kanon trennen will, dann sollte man das gefälligst auch machen und dann nicht irgendwie Abschnitte aus der Legends Version klauen und denken, dass man die Legends-Zusatzinfos schon umgangen hat. Das Resultat sind Infos im Artikel, die die Quellen dieses Kanontyps nicht hergeben!!! Soviel muss man mal verstanden haben. Zweitens unterstütze ich die Kanon-Trennung nicht. Der neue Kanon kann mir gestohlen bleiben, weswegen ich auch keine Bestrebungen habe, selbst Kanon-Abschnitte zu verfassen – meine Ehre ist mir da zu wertvoll. Wenn man da einfach keine hat oder schlechte Versionen davon löschen muss, dann sehe ich das als nichts Schlimmes. Die Frage ist jetzt nur: Fühlst du dich in der Lage, deine Fehler auszubessern; willst du es jemand anderem zuschieben; oder soll ich das einfach entfernen? Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:38, 9. Mai 2015 (UTC) Manda Squad Moin oder besser Guten Abend, Da RC-7170 (Solorion Darsai) deaktiviert wurde könnten wir ihn ja aus unserer Liste löschen und einen neuen Sergeant erheben. Wenn ich mich recht erinnern kann, war 70 mir unterstellt das heist mir fehlt eine Person. Du kannst ja mal überlegen ob du es machen willst immerhin bist du ja der Commander. Für fehler haftet die Zeit!!! Mit freündlichen Grüßen Commander Republik-Kommando 2002 30px 23:16, 19. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Nun, das ist meiner Ansicht nach mehr oder weniger egal, da außer mir eine Zeit lang sowieso alle inaktiv waren und (mit Ausnahme von dir zur Zeit) auch bleiben werden, denke ich. Im Fall von '70 ist es in der Tat so, dass er wohl nicht wieder kommen wird - sozusagen unehrenhaft entlassen. Von mir aus ändere ich das also gerne auf meiner Benutzerseite. Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:02, 20. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Guten Abend, ::Ok ich schau mal ob ich ersatz finde und ich werde mal alle inaktive Personen aus meiner liste löschen um zu schauen wer noch da ist. ::Gruß Republik-Kommando 2002 30px 19:58, 20. Mai 2015 (UTC) :::Hallo Commander, Hallo Cap, :::ich wollte mich zu der Lage in unserer Truppe momentan auch einmal äußern. :::Ich bedauere es sehr, dass wir einen unserer Brüder auf diese Weise verloren haben, aber daran können wir nun nichts mehr ändern. :::Nichts destotrotz möchte ich bekräftigen, dass ihr euch immer auf einen eurer Brüder sicher verlassen könnt. Wenn ihr mich braucht bin ich immer da. :::Gruß RC-7777 alias DarthLebra (Diskussion) 13:02, 26. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::::Das ist lieb von dir! Guter Mann. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:31, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) UC-Erinnerung Moin, folgende Artikel stehen bei dir unter UC. Bist du noch dabei oder kann vielleicht der ein oder andere entfernt werden? *Sturmtruppen-Korps *Großrat der Hutten *Imperiale Akademie Gruß, Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:56, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Ja, ich weiß, dass ich da noch UCs hab. Trotzdem danke. Ich glaube, ich entferne mal ein paar UCs, weil ich aus Zeitmangel gerade wenig arbeiten kann. Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:03, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Fehlverlinkung bei Revansfaust.de Hallo, Chaostrupp hat mir eben im Chat zugetragen, dass bei der Website www.Revansfaust.de unten das Banner der jedipedia.net ist, aber auf unsere Hauptseite verlinkt wird. Nur damit du bescheid weißt, ich weiß nicht, ob wir da was tun müssen oder ob das nicht unser problem ist, aber ich dachte, wäre gut, wenn ein Admin das weiß. LG Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 21:10, 19. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Ich weiß zwar nicht, was in der Zwischenzeit mit den Inhabern der Seite besprochen oder auch nicht besprochen wurde, aber ich sehe kein derartiges Problem, sodenn es sich um eines handelte. Wenn ich heute auf das Banner klicke, werde ich in die Jedipedia.net verlinkt. Von daher ist ja alles gut. Aber danke für den Hinweis. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 08:46, 20. Jun. 2015 (UTC)